Waktu Bersama Keluarga
by Voct88
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri (Hanya sebuah keinginan kecil yang diinginkan seorang anak kepada kedua orang tuanya, ingin memiliki waktu bersama.)


Judul : Waktu Bersama Keluarga

Author : Voct88

Disclaimer : Seluruh casts Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Nomor Prompt : #2

Kategori : SasuSakuSara, Canon

Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri (Hanya sebuah keinginan kecil yang diinginkan seorang anak kepada kedua orang tuanya, ingin memiliki waktu bersama.)

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke samping tempat tidur, istrinya sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur, mungkin sedang berada di dapur. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan jam enam pagi, bangun dari tempat tidur, membereskan tempat tidur, lalu pergi berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi.

Bagaimana mungkin pagi ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja jika tadi malam ia baru pulang sehabis menjalankan misi anbunya,seminggu berada di Suna dan mampir terlebih dahulu ke kantor hokage ketujuh sekaligus sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk menyerahkan laporan misinya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke ke luar dari kamar tidur dan berjalan menuju ke dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan di apartemen kecil milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Benar dugaannya ketika ia bangun tidur tadi, istrinya tengah berada di dapur.

Haruno—Uchiha Sakura yang sedang sibuk memotong tomat menyadari jika seseorang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca surat kabar hari ini yang biasanya sudah tersedia di meja makan karena Sakura sendiri yang setiap hari mengambil surat kabar itu di depan pintu apartemen. Setelah rumah mereka yang sebelumnya rusak atau bisa dikatakan hancur karena kekuatan Sakura itu mereka bertiga kini tinggal di apartemen bersebelahan dengan apartemen Shizune, asisten pribadi Tsunade, yang merupakan Hokage kelima, dan merupakan ninja medis paling berbakat kedua di Konohagakure, setelah Tsunade.

" _Ohayo, anata._ " sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca surat kabar pun mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara lembut istrinya itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. " _Ohayo,_ Sakura."

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat kesukaan suaminya. Meskipun mereka telah menikah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang kini menjadi murid di Akademi Ninja Konoha di Konohagakure,—tempat ia, suaminya dan sahabatnya, sang hokage ketujuh belajar dasar tentang ninja—tetapi ia selalu tersipu setiap mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang lembut kepada dirinya dan juga putri kecil mereka.

"Aku suka wajahmu yang memerah, Uchiha Sakura."

 _Blush_

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menggoda dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai senang karena berhasil menggoda istri tercintanya. Semburat merah muda tipis pun terlihat di pipinya karena perkataan dirinya sendiri itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _anata_. Sekarang lebih baik kau tolong bangunkan Sarada di kamarnya. Aku tidak ingin kita bertiga terlambat hari ini. Terutama Sarada, kini dia sudah menjadi Chunin, mungkin hari ini dia ada misi. Atau mungkin dia latihan bersama tim-nya."

Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab 'Iya', memahami jika istrinya sedang sibuk memasak menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga, lalu beranjak dari meja makan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur Uchiha Sarada, anak perempuannya dan Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengawasi kepergian suaminya, lalu kembali sibuk memasak untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tidur anaknya dengan perlahan dan menemukan Sarada masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, kemudian tangan kanannya perlahan membangunkan Sarada.

Anak perempuannya itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu perlahan bangun sambil mulutnya menguap, masih terlihat mengantuk. Kemudian mata Sarada terbuka sempurna menyadari papanya yang membangunkannya, ia pun tersenyum lebar.

" _Ohayo,_ Papa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menepuk pelan dan sayang pucuk kepala Sarada, lalu berkata, " _Ohayo,_ Sarada. Bersiaplah dan setelah itu segera ke ruang makan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sarada dan secara tidak sadar membuat senyum di wajah anak perempuannya itu perlahan menghilang. Sarada menghela napas. _Hari yang sibuk kembali dimulai_ , batin di dalam hatinya berbicara. Ia mengerti sejak masih bayi ia sudah ditinggal papanya pergi ke luar desa Konoha untuk menjalankan misi sehingga ia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mamanya. Sampai _hari itu_ tiba, hari di mana ia ragu jika mamanya bukan mama kandungnya, tetapi semuanya hanya salah paham karena mamanya benar-benar mama kandungnya dan di hari itu pula, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan papanya. Sejak saat itu meskipun papanya kembali pergi ke luar desa, namun Sarada merasa segalanya berubah. Papanya terkadang pulang satu bulan sekali dan ia beserta mamanya memiliki waktu keluarga bersama. Ia merasa senang. Tetapi semua berubah setelah Ujian Chunin beberapa bulan yang lalu, papa dan mamanya menjadi sibuk. Papanya saat ini menjadi _anbu_ desa Konoha dan sama seperti waktu ia belum pernah bertemu papanya, papanya jarang pulang karena harus melaksanakan misi. Sedangkan mamanya, setelah Kinshiki Otsutsuki dan Momoshiki Otsutsuki menyerang tempat berlangsungnya Ujian Chunin yang menyebabkan banyak korban luka-luka dan mamanya menjadi relawan ninja medis untuk mengobati penduduk desa Konoha itu, sekarang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha sebagai ninja medis, yang memang sejak dahulu sudah sangat terkenal karena kepintaran dan kemampuannya. Mamanya sudah meminta persetujuan kepada papa dan dirinya, Sarada setuju karena pekerjaan ninja medis sangat mulia dan Sasuke pun tidak keberatan sebab ia tahu bagaimana istrinya itu. Dengan langkah berat Sarada kemudian pergi keluar kamar dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar tidurnya. 20 menit kemudian ia telah selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar setelah 15 menit berada di kamar mandi dan 5 menit berpakaian dan kini ia berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" _Ohayo,_ Papa, _Ohayo,_ Mama." Sarada menarik kursi di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Sarada. " _Ohayo,_ Sarada-chan." Sasuke mengangguk seraya bergumam hal yang sama seperti istrinya. Kemudian mereka tidak berkata apa pun lagi dan memulai memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sakura di atas meja makan diiringi dengan keheningan. 15 menit kemudian merekabertiga telah selesai sarapan dan hendak bersiap pergi menjalani kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, Sakura pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit Konoha, Sasuke pergi menjalankan misi sebagai Anbu dan Sarada pergi menjalankan misi bersama Tim Konohamaru yang terdiri dari ia sendiri, Boruto, dan Mitsuki.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dan Sarada. "Tidak ada apa pun yang ketinggalan, kan?"

"Tidak ada, Mama." ucap Sarada. Sedangkan Sasuke diam, yang artinya tidak ada. "Sarada, apa hari ini tim-mu ada misi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini tim-ku sedang tidak ada misi, hanya latihan biasa bersama Konohamaru _sensei_." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Sarada memainkan jarinya kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. "Oh iya ... ehm ... Mama, Papa, apa hari ini kita bisa makan malam bersama? Hari ini kalian berdua tidak akan pulang larut malam karena bekerja di rumah sakit atau tidak akan tidak pulang karena bekerja sebagai anbu, kan?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum. Sakura berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak perempuannya itu, lalu mengusap rambut hitam Sarada. "Hari ini Mama tidak akan pulang larut malam dan Papamu juga tidak akan pergi ke luar desa sebagai anbu, ia akan berada di Konoha, Sarada-chan. Jadi kau jangan khawatir ya, sayang, hari ini kita bertiga pasti akan makan malam bersama. Kami berdua janji, oke?" Sarada tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, lalu menatap papanya. Sasuke mengangguk. Sarada semakin tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan barisan gigi rapinya yang putih. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu.

Sakura berdiri, mengepalkan sebelah tangan ke udara lalu tersenyum lebar. "Semangat untuk ujianmu hari ini Sarada-chan, dan semangat untuk bekerja _anata_."

Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku berangkat dulu, Papa, Mama! Sampai bertemu nanti!"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun masing-masing pergi ke rumah sakit dan ke kantor hokage ketujuh seperti biasanya.

Sarada sudah tiba di lapangan yang dulu merupakan tempat latihan kedua orang tuanya dan hokage ketujuh, namun kini menjadi tempat latihan tim-nya. Ia masih sendirian, Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Konohamaru masih belum datang. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menemukan Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari hokage ke tujuh dan Hinata, yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Yo, Sarada!" sapa Boruto. Sarada balas menyapa Boruto. Boruto duduk di sebuah batu besar di dekat Sarada.

Sarada melihat Boruto menerima e-mail dari sang ayah, Uzumaki Naruto, karena terlihat tulisan _Otosan_ ' 'Benarkah _Otosan_ tidak akan pulang telat?' 'Sampai jumpa nanti malam' dan lainnya. Sarada menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Tidak lama kemudian Mitsuki dan Konohamaru datang dan mereka pun memulai latihan mereka.

Sarada berjalan keluar lapangan untuk pulang ke rumah. Langkah Sarada terhenti ketika melihat Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari dan Uzumaki Hinata yang merupakan ibu mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersama hendak pulang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Hatinya merasa iri karena keluarganya tidak bisa seperti itu. Boruto terkadang pulang bersama ibunya dan adiknya meskipun ayahnya sibuk pun setidaknya Boruto mendapat email dari ayahnya itu atau _Kagebunshin_ milik Naruto itu datang ke rumah mereka. Terutama setelah Boruto dan ayahnya itu berdamai beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah pertarungan melawan Kinshiki Otsutsuki dan Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Naruto yang asli bukan _Kagebunshin_ itu terkadang pulang dan membawa pekerjaannya sebagai hokage ke rumah. Dari mana ia tahu? Tentu saja karena Boruto yang berceita kepadanya dan Mitsuki setelah mereka bertiga selesai latihan, yang dilatih oleh Konohamaru.

Dan, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya, papa dan mamanya sibuk, terutama mamanya itu sebagai ninja medis yang pintar dan sering mendapat panggilan untuk ke rumah sakit bahkan di hari libur sekali pun. Sedangkan papanya adalah seorang anbu, yang sering pergi ke luar Konohagakure untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan jarang sekali mendapat libur. Namun hari ini berbeda karena apa, mama dan dirinya akan makan malam bersama. Ia jadi tersenyum memikirkannya dan berjalan menuju ke apartemennya yang sekarang pasti kosong tak berpenghuni.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sarada, setelah ia masuk ke dalam dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan yang diberikan papa dan mamanya itu kepada dirinya, apartemen atau rumahnya ini terlihat kosong. Sarada menghela napas dan tersenyum ketika mengingat apa yang akan terjadi malam hari ini, ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Sarada membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi. Di depan pintu kamarnya, ia mengamati ruang apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang gelap dan sepi, papa dan mamanya belum pulang. Kemudian ia menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur dan ruang keluarga, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian Sarada sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, kedua mata dibalik kacamatanya mengamati jam dinding yang berada di ruang keluarga dalam diam. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi meminta makanan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia lapar. Ia beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es, dan menemukan dua _bento_ di dalamnya. Setelah menghangatkan _bento_ dengan _microwave_ , Sarada memakannya di meja makan. Ia hendak beranjak ke kamarnya karena jam dinding di ruang makan sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan apartemen terbuka dan matanya menemukan papa dan mamanya sudah pulang.

" _Watashitachiha-ka ni imasu_ _!_ (Kami sudah pulang!/Kami berada di rumah!)" seru suara yang dikenalnya, bukan, bukan suara papanya, tetapi suara mamanya, Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam mengatakan hal yang sama. Setelah mengunci pintu, Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sarada yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar dan berjalan cepat hendak memeluk anak perempuannya, tetapi Sarada membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terpaku atas sikap Sarada.

"Sarada," Sakura bergumam lirih, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dari belakang. Ia berjalan dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya menggunakan tangan kanannya, " _anata_ , Sarada … dia … " Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke membantu istrinya berjalan kemudian mendudukkannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia duduk bersandar di samping istrinya masih sambil memeluk Sakura dengan tangan satu-satunya, yang masih menangis di dadanya.

"Sarada … _Shannaro_ dia pasti kecewa dan sedih karena kita berdua tidak menepati janji untuk makan malam bersama hari ini. _Anata_ … aku merasa aku adalah Mama yang tidak pantas dan tidak baik untuk Sarada … aku …" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura menggunakan tangan kanan sekaligus tangan satu-satunya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi bahasa tubuhnya seolah berkata, 'Jangan menangis. Tidak hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu, tetapi aku pun juga merasa seperti itu'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura telah berhenti menangis walaupun air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan satu-satunya itu ke dahi Sakura, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur Sarada meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum lirih.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sarada, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar anak perempuannya. Ia melihat Sarada tengah meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan bantal itu pelan dan semakin merasa bersalah ketika melihat air mata Sarada di balik kacamata merah itu. Sasuke langsung mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dahi Sarada.

"Sarada, maafkan Papa dan Mama." Dan kemudian ia memeluk Sarada dengan satu-satunya tangan miliknya.

Sarada, Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka. Sarada duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sarada. "Sarada, maafkan Mama dan Papa, sayang. Maaf karena kami ingkar janji dan membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Kami tidak tahu jika hari ini pekerjaan kami membuat kami harus pulang malam dan mengacaukan acara makan malam bersama kita," lanjut Sakura, "Mama dan Papa minta maaf, sayang. Kami—"

"Papa dan Mama sudah berjanji kepadaku … kenapa kalian berdua membohongiku? … apa anak kalian tidak penting dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan kalian?"

Sakura dan Sasuke masing-masing merasa jika ada sesuatu yang menghantam dada mereka, seperti pukulan telak yang terkena tepat di dada mereka. Sakura membawa Sarada ke pelukannya dan memeluk erat putrinya. Sarada bergeming, tidak membalas atau melepas pelukan mamanya.

"Tentu saja prioritas utama kami adalah kau, Sarada. Kau adalah segalanya bagi kami berdua. Kami berdua bekerja pun semuanya hanya untukmu. Maafkan kami berdua yang tidak menepati janji kami, Sayang. Tetapi, kau harus tahu jika pekerjaan Papa dan Mama ini dibutuhkan oleh penduduk desa Konoha, pekerjaan kami untuk kedamaian dan kebaikan desa yang juga tempat tinggal kita, Sarada."

Sarada melepas pelukan Sakura, lalu memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Apa aku salah jika aku mempunyai keinginan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian berdua lebih lama lagi? Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama kalian berdua karena kalian selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian dan jarang memperhatikan aku … sehingga, aku merasa kesepian."

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke bergeming di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke kening Sarada sambil menatap wajah anak perempuannya yang sedih itu dengan tatapan tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Kau adalah anak kami berdua. Kau pasti mengerti jika kami sibuk bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, Sarada," Sasuke menepuk kepala Sarada dengan lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya, "maafkan kami berdua karena hari ini kita tidak bisa menepati janji untuk makan malam bersama. Lain kali, kita pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak hanya makan malam bertiga, kita akan melakukan banyak hal bersama."

Wajah Sarada terlihat merona merah muda. Kedua mata dibalik kacamatanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa diduga Sasuke dan Sakura, Sarada memeluk orang tuanya dengan erat. Sepasang suami dan istri itu tampak terkejut, tetapi mereka balas memeluk anak perempuan mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik dan langit berwarna biru cerah dengan beberapa awan yang menemani. Semua hal itu tidak membuat keinginan sebuah keluarga untuk berjalan-jalan bersama di desa Konoha itu tidak menikmati acara jalan-jalannya, mereka bertiga justru menikmati waktu bersama itu. Hari minggu ini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada gangguan apa pun. Sasuke dan Sakura masing-masing mendapat libur empat hari dari pekerjaan mereka sebagai _anbu_ dan ninja medis. Dan, hal itu tentu saja mendapat respon yang sangat bagus dari anak perempuan sekaligus anak satu-satunya mereka, Sarada. Mereka berkeliling desa Konoha sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap dan tentu saja hanya Sakura dan Sarada yang banyak mendominasi percakapan itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berbicara sedikit.

Setelah berkeliling desa Konoha, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran karena mendapat rekomendasi dari Sarada. Ternyata restoran ini adalah restoran yang dikunjungi Sarada dan Mitsuki ketika mengajak Boruto untuk ikut Ujian Chunin. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang berwarna hijau dekat jendela besar berbentuk persegi sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Keluarga kecil itu pun kembali berjalan-jalan sampai malam tiba.

"Papa, Mama, _arigatogozaimashita_ untuk hari ini. Sarada sangat senang sekali," ucap Sarada dengan senyum bahagia tak pernah hilang di wajahnya. Siang telah berganti malam dan saat ini, ia, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemen mereka. Tidak hanya Sarada yang bahagia dan tersenyum sepanjang hari ini, tetapi juga Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia hari ini ketika melihat senyum dan raut wajah bahagia anak mereka satu-satunya ini. Orang tua Sarada itu saling tersenyum bahagia mendengar hal itu.

"Sarada juga menginginkan sesuatu selain waktu bersama kalian."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Aku ingin seorang adik, Papa, Mama. Maukah kalian memberi seorang adik kepadaku?"

Dan, perkataan Sarada sukses membuat mereka berdua itu bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.


End file.
